paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Baxter
)}} |age = 26 |occupation = Math teacher |affiliation = Mayview Middle School |status = Alive |eyecolor = Yellow |haircolor = Light brown |species = Human |friends = Sophie S. |First Appearance = }} Mary Rose Baxter is a math teacher at Mayview Middle School. Appearance Ms. Baxter has yellow eyes and brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. In Chapter 1, she wears a pink dress shirt under a yellow cardigan and a grey skirt. In Chapter 4, she wears a pink dress shirt, brown pants with a black belt, a golden necklace, and a watch. In Chapter 5, she wears a light grey dress shirt under a pink sweater with rolled-up sleeves and tan pants. Personality Ms. Baxter is fairly ordinary and generally polite, though stress from dealing with unruly students and Mayview weirdness can make her quick to snap. When alone, she lets herself go and becomes more slobbish. Her interests include dating, Netflix, trying not to cry at parties, ASMR videos, and junk food. Paranatural Chapter 1 After Mr. Garcia's class ends, Max Puckett heads over to his math class with Ms. Baxter, whom Cody Jones describes as "kinda secret-nuts" . As Ms. Baxter begins her lesson on long division, she is interrupted by a red soup-covered Johnny Jhonny, who begins fighting with Max. As they loudly argue, Ms. Baxter snaps and yells at the two to be silent, which they comply to. Afterwards, she carries out the rest of her lesson until the bell. Chapter 4 Intending to ask Mr. Spender about a form from yesterday, Ms. Baxter walks in on Max and Isabel Guerra attempting to save Richard Spender from the Ravenous Gobbledygook. Due to being unable to see the spirit, she only sees Max and Isabel holding poses of attack above Mr. Spender. As the latter attempts to explain, Ms. Baxter nervously excuses herself and rushes away. Chapter 5 After realizing that Hijack left Jeff Flavors' body while in the teacher's lounge, the Activity Club members decide to split up and follow the three teachers who were in the room at the time; Ms. Baxter, Mr. Garcia, and Mr. Starchman. Isabel and Mr. Spender decide to follow Ms. Baxter, who returns to her office and complains to someone on the phone about the tedium of her job. She leaves her office after a few moments, during which Mr. Spender and Isabel infiltrate her office. While searching through her laptop, Isabel finds an email from Sophie S. notifying Ms. Baxter that Mina Zarei has been spotted in town. A moment later, Ms. Baxter reenters her office, and Mr. Spender distracts her long enough for Isabel to escape the room with the help of her spirit, Flipflop. Relationships Coworkers * Richard Spender - Ms. Baxter is amicable to Spender, although she can be weirded out by his spectral antics. She cares about his well-being enough that she notices his strange behavior and worries about him being attacked , although she'd prefer it if he'd talk about his issues with someone else . Quotes )}} )}} )}} Trivia * Ms. Baxter owns a cat. * One of the tabs on Ms. Baxter's computer appears to be the Paranatural website, complete with Max's face as its favicon. Gallery Official Artwork MsBaxter.jpg|Ms. Baxter's old cast page photo. Twitter_-_Starchman_Baxter_Garcia_01.png|Ms. Baxter, Mr. Garcia, and Mr. Starchman. (Tweet) Comic Ms_Baxter_Ch1Pg35.png|Ms. Baxter addressing her class ( ) Ms. Baxter Yells At Max And Johnny.png|Ms. Baxter yells at Max and Johnny to stop arguing. ( ) Ms_Baxter_Ch4Pg28.png|Ms. Baxter walking in on Isabel, Max, and Mr. Spender ( ) Baxter Starchman And Garcia In Break Room.png|Ms. Baxter, Mr. Garcia and Mr. Starchman are interrupted in the staff lounge. ( ) Baxter And Starchman And Garcia Calm Jeff.png|Ms. Baxter tries to placate a panicking Jeff as Mr. Starchman and Mr. Garcia look on. ( ) Isabel Tails Ms. Baxter.png|Ms. Baxter is followed by Isabel. ( ) Ms_Baxter_Ch5Pg204.png|Ms. Baxter speaking with Mr. Spender ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Mayview Middle School Faculty Category:Alive